RGX-780 Gundam Unit Gamma
The RGX-780 ''Gundam'' Unit Gamma is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Part of the Earth Federation's Project V, it was built in secret on Earth and then transported to the space colony Shangri-La for field testing. Alongside its brethren, the [[RGX-780 Gundam "Unit Alpha"|RGX-780 Gundam Unit Alpha]] and [[RGX-780 Gundam "Unit Beta"|RGX-780 Gundam Unit Beta]], Unit Gamma would turn the tide of war in favor of the Earth Federation and its allies during the First Galactic War. The unit was primarily piloted by Sayla Mass. Appearance Generally looks like the original RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. Ka.). Colors are originally grey (G-3 Gundam colors) but are soon replaced with crimson red with black highlights (Casval Rem Daikun colors). Sayla's trademark insignia, a silver hawk spreading its wings while perched upon an enlarged 'A', is stenciled into the left shoulder. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam was incredibly advanced for its time. Designed as a high-mobility close-combat mobile suit, which was contrary to the Federation's original mindset of mobile suits being long-range bombardment units, the Gundam was equipped with heavy duty thrusters that produced more than three times the power of a standard Guncannon's. As a result, it was incredibly fast and mobile, capable of outpacing a [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]] with ease. In fact, the Gundam was so fast that at full speed it appeared as little more than a blur; in other words, it was capable of moving faster than either the human eye or optical sensors could track. Beside this, the Gundam was also the first to feature several new technologies, as well as major innovations of already existing technologies, developed by the Federation. While its armor and construction were generally standard practice, it carried a large and varied weapons loadout, all of which gave the Gundam great offensive capability. The Gundam's primary weapon was a hyper beam rifle, which at the time of the Gundam's debut was the most powerful rifle-type gun to be developed; this single weapon gave the Gundam a great edge in firepower against practically every other mobile suit in existence, one that wouldn't be matched until the production of the ZMS-014 Gelgoog. For melee combat, it was equipped with two beam sabers, pure energy melee weapons that were naturally more powerful than the Zaku's beam axe, and two beam gauntlets in its palms, which functioned as back up striking weapons. For heavy artillery and dedicated anti-ship combat, the Gundam could be equipped with a beam bazooka, a weapon reverse engineered from Zeon technology. Additionally, its head was outfitted with a pair of Federation standard beam vulcans, providing it with a last resort weapon as well as a way of attacking light-armored craft without wasting energy from its more powerful armaments. And lastly, it wielded a pair of high energy beam shields in its forearms, which would offer it a defense against enemy attacks that its armored chasis could not. In terms of technology, the Gundam was the first mobile suit equipped with the revolutionary Psi System, giving it a huge edge against conventionally controlled units, though the system could only be utilized by a Newtype pilot. Armaments *'Beam Vulcan' :Standard weapons for Federation mobile suits descending from the Guncannon line, vulcans are miniature rapid-fire beam guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying mobile suits when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the vulcans are useful in preserving energy for the Gundam's more powerful weapons. *'Beam Gauntlet' :Unique close-range weapons mounted within the Gundam's palms. Essentially hand mounted beam emitters, the beam gauntlets release powerful energy discharges, which can either act as a beam shot or be directed across the Gundam's hand manipulators to superheat them, giving them the destructive power and defensive measure of a beam saber. As such, they are either used as striking weapons or as back up melee weapons in case the beam sabers are otherwise unavailable. *'Beam Shield' :Though beam shields have long since become standard weapons among mobile suits, the Gundam is the first MS to be equipped with two of them at once (each mounted in a forearm). These weapons are self-explanatory as their main function is to generate a plane of energy over the Gundam's arms, similar to the blade of a beam saber. They are powerful enough to deflect most types of attacks, though higher powered weapons, such as warship cannons, are more than capable of overwhelming and breaking through the shields. *'Beam Saber' :The Gundam is the first mobile suit to ever use a full beam-oriented melee weapon. The sabers are stored on the backpack. When activated, the hilts generate a focused blade of beam energy; this is revolutionary compared to standard melee weapons at that point (namely the Zaku's beam axe), which can only generate a beam "edge" over a designated area. The blades can be shortened or lengthened at the pilot's command, allowing them to be utilized as daggers when necessary. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all others have been depleted or lost. *'Hyper Beam Rifle' :A revolutionary weapon for its time, the hyper beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Though beam gunnery weapons have long been utilized by mobile suits, the hyper beam rifle, as its name suggests, contains an enhanced power system not previously seen among such weapons. As such, the HBR possesses far greater firepower than most of weapons of its class, alongside the range to match. And as a bonus feature, the HBR contains a special "Hyper Mode", in which the rifle's entire energy supply is focused into a single shot; the result is a huge blast like that of a beam cannon, which measures out at 150 meters in diameter and also possesses an electromagnetic field effect. This mode is especially useful against multiple attackers or larger targets such as warships, but once the shot is fired, the beam rifle must go through a recharge period (provided that it can siphon energy from the Gundam's onboard Apollo Reactor) before it can be useable again. *'Beam Bazooka' :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the the Gundam's bazooka is a heavy weapon meant for long-range artillery. Technically a large beam cannon, it can fire several blasts to attack targets at long range. While very powerful, the beam bazooka has a slow rate of fire and can deplete its energy supply in only a few shots. Most often used to take out slow, heavily armored targets, as well as large obstructions such as asteroids or debris. System Features *'Psi System' :The Gundam was one of the fastest and most powerful MS ever created thanks to its innovative control system: the Psi System. Rather than a direct, manual system, the Psi System is technology that absorbs the brainwaves of a pilot and transforms them into machine code for controlling the mobile suit, which is accomplished through a number atom-sized receptors built into the of the suit's metal frame. This allows a pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body, though with some limitations. :Besides this "basic" ability, the Psi System has another power: by absorbing the intense emotions of the pilot, the Psi System is capable of manifesting these emotions into the physical plane as raw physical energy. Referred to as a Psi Field, the energy can be used in a multitude of ways, from greatly enhancing the Gundam's base capabilities to functioning as offensive and defensive weapons to even warping physical space itself. As such, the Psi Field is a phenomenon that greatly deviates from the laws of physics, such that even the Psi System's designers at the Murasame Research Institute are unable to provide an explanation on it. :Despite the effectiveness of this design however, it is not without flaws: the Psi System can only be utilized by a Newtype pilot, as Newtypes are the only human beings capable of broadcasting their mental energies past their physical forms. Having said that, it is still possible for "normal" Oldtypes to utilize the Gundam itself as a baseline mobile suit, though the Gundam's great performance still requires superior reaction time and mental strength to handle the physical stresses, thus making it almost impossible for most pilots to utilize anyway. History The Earth Federation created four Gundam prototypes, each designated by a letter in the Greek Alphabet: Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta. All four prototypes generally share a similar design and capabilities, but at the same time each have unique features that made them discernible from each other. The third prototype, Unit Gamma, was originally assigned to an unknown test pilot at the Shangri-La mining colony, located in the Middle Rim, where it would be field tested in mock combat, alongside Units Alpha and Beta. However, Zeon would catch word of three new Federation mobile suits being tested at Shangri-La, and so deployed a taskforce led by Commander Char Aznable, aka the "Red Comet", to either capture or destroy them. The taskforce desolated the Federation garrison there, in the process killing the Gundam's test pilot. As such, when Unit Gamma was picked up by the fleetcarrier Ark Royal, Lieutenant Junior Grade Sayla Mass of the 105th Mobile Suit Squadron "Shrikes", otherwise known as the "Valkyrie of Riah" for her performance in the preceding Battle of Riah, took the Gundam on as her personal mobile suit. Sayla would use Unit Gamma for the majority of the war, fighting with the rest of her unit, in which her callsign was Shrike Two. Eventually, the combat data collected from Unit Gamma and its siblings would lead to the Federation to develop a new frontline mobile suit series: the GM. Being a Newtype herself, Sayla (secretly Princess Artesia Som Daikun of Zeon) would make effective use of Unit Gamma, all the while pursuing vengeance against the Zabi family for the murder of her father, the rightful Emperor Zorin, and their corruption of the Empire.